The advent of several new technologies has made significant changes on the golf course. High technology clubs, putters, golf balls and accessories have made their way into the game in increasing numbers. Modern golfers, in an effort to continually improve their game, are utilizing more and more of these products. For example, additional clubs and putters will often be carried to take advantage of the particular characteristics of these specialized clubs and putters.
The growing trend in motorized golf carts has reduced the concern for the size and weight of golf bags. This fact, together with the desire for an attractive and convenient golf bag capable of storing all of the conceivable new equipment, has led to a significant increase in the size and weight of many golf bags.
Handling and transporting these larger and heavier golf bags has become a problem. In particular, transporting the bag from the house to the car and from the car to the golf cart has become a major evolution, especially for senior citizens who may not have the physical strength necessary for such a task. For longer distances, such as those which would occur in an airport, transporting the golf bag is a strenuous task.
Another segment of the golfing community would prefer to transport their bag around the course for the exercise. This is often a physical impossibility due to the size and weight of the bag.
In the past, separate golf bag carriers have been used to transport the bag. The inconvenience of having to carry and store a separate piece of equipment has limited their use.
Several golf bags have been disclosed which comprise self contained apparatus for aiding in transporting the bag. This apparatus, normally in the form of wheels, can be deployed in a number of different ways. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,068 to Liao et al. discloses a golf bag with a T-shaped element into which the axles of the wheels may be inserted. The wheels are removed and stored in a storage pocket of the bag when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,465 to Hauer discloses a golf bag with retractable wheel structures stored between two spaced cylindrical compartments. These and other transportable devices have not fully solved the problems due to inconvenient deployment or storage, or they are unduly complicated and expensive.
Therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a golf bag with a self contained transporting apparatus which can be quickly and easily deployed and stored.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a transportable golf bag which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a golf bag with a deployable handle for convenient pulling of the bag along a surface.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a golf bag with a deployable leg to support the bag in an upright orientation for easy access and retrieval of equipment in the bag.